


Aftereffects and Consequences

by bookmovietvworm



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 3x06, 3x07, Gen, Introspective poetry, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookmovietvworm/pseuds/bookmovietvworm
Summary: Set during 3x06 and 3x07. TJ's perspective.





	Aftereffects and Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> I just decided to post this, so here it is. Feedback is much appreciated.

What is done is done

Nothing can change it

but I wish I could.

 

Stupid friends

Stupid gun

Stupid me.

 

I can't look him in the eyes

Can't see the disappointment flicker across his face

Coward.

 

I wait

I'm always waiting

every day

He'll come

He never does.

 

He ignores my calls and texts

He blocks me

I deserve it.

 

I look up and see him across the room

He hesitates, like he wants to come to me

He doesn't.

 

They don't trust me

HE doesn't trust me

Not after this

not after everything

I don't blame him.

 

He came

He's here

I don't know what to do or say

but I know this is my chance

Don't blow it

 

He bails

well, tries to

but I won't let him

This is his spot

I won't ruin it for him

like I ruined everything else

 

Apologize

I say my piece 

It isn't enough

words aren't enough

but they're all I have to offer.

 

He doesn't accept it

not at first

Not an apology 

he says

I never said the words

_I'm sorry._

 

Annoying

Oblivious

Judgey 

Intimidating.

 

You know what else you are...

_the only person I can talk to like this._


End file.
